Falling For You
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: I always assumed my life would be one I'd spend with my family. I never thought I would be diagnosed with leukemia...and confined to a bed most of the day while others fuss over me. I never thought I'd be crazy enough to actually see a Shinigami, much less converse with one. There is one thing I am sure of though...I am falling for a Death God. R&R AU Levi/Eren rewrite of FFY
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewritten version of my original story Falling For You. I didn't like how the first one went so I took it down and completely revamped it into a whole different story. To those who favorited and loved my original, I hope you equally enjoy and love this one as well! I apologize for not leaving a notice and abruptly taking it down like that, but rest assured this one I will stick to no matter how much writer's block I get!**

**Summary: I always assumed my life would be one I'd spend with my family. I never thought I would be diagnosed with leukemia...and confined to a bed most of the day while others fuss over me. I never thought I'd be crazy enough to actually see a Shinigami, much less converse with one. There is one thing I am sure of though...I am falling for a Death God. **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**I hope you enjoy this new version of Falling For You! **

**Do leave me your thoughts!**

**Note: I have no knowledge in the medical field, this is purely fanfiction!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Falling For You**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Night I Collapsed**

"Thanks for your work today Eren!" a nurse called as I clocked out for the day.

It had been a rough week indeed. A major accident occurred yesterday and five patients were rushed in, all requiring immediate surgery and operations. I personally operated on three of the five, with the other two handled by my dad. I only got five hours of sleep and was running on nothing by coffee the whole day since I came in this morning. Needless to say I'm on the verge of collapsing and falling into a long slumber, but I digress. I knew what I was in for when I went to medical school to follow in my dad and mom's footsteps as a doctor.

My dad, Grisha Jaeger, owned and worked at Shiganshina Hospital, one of the top hospitals in the Maria district where we live. He is the head surgeon, while my mom Carla is the head nurse and co-owner of the hospital. I worked under them as head of the neurology department, and many doctors report to me mainly before consulting my parents. It's hard to manage over a hundred employees and focus on the various operations and surgeries that just seem to pile on and on with every day. What I wouldn't give for a vacation right about now, just somewhere nice and relaxing, with sun and wind blowing through my hair.

Sadly that never happens.

Heading for the staff and faculty lounge I slipped inside after punching in the code, then slipped out of my doctor's coat and pulled on my light jacket for the evening. I groaned and threw myself on the couch, sighing in relief as my body sagged. My parents should be finished in a bit and we were going out to eat, with my sister coming to meet us at the hospital.

Speak of the devil.

Mikasa walked in right then having known the code to the door.

She was the only one who didn't become a doctor, choosing instead to become a judge at the high court. She went to law school for at least six years before qualifying for the exam. As soon as her results came back stating she passed, our parents threw a huge party for her in celebration. I couldn't even remember seeing so many people in our house. While Mikasa is known to the public as my sister and daughter to Grisha and Carla, the truth is she was adopted by mom and dad. Her parents were killed in a tragic car accident when she was young, and since her family was close with mine, my parents took her in and raised her like their own. Mikasa grew unusually attached to me since I gave her a red muffler for Christmas one year. People often tease her about it but I didn't mind, I saw her as my little sister as well.

"Long day?" she asked, tossing me a drink through the air.

I caught it deftly in one hand, twisting the cap open in one fluid motion, and took a long swig from it.

"I'm running on coffee right now. I'm about to just keel over and fall asleep," I groaned as she sat down next to me.

"Take a break Eren," Mikasa lifted her bottle of water up to take a swallow.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips.

Easy for her to say. All she has to do is listen to people argue back and forth, then deliver a decision. I have the lives of patients in my hands, one wrong move, one wrong cut or procedure, and that person can die. It's so damn stressful.

Why the hell did I decide to become a doctor in the first place?

Sensing my reluctance to take a break, my sister reached over and started massaging my shoulder blades. I could feel the tensions and knots gradually fade away at her touch and a low moan filled the air, which made her chuckle in amusement.

"Your hands do wonders," I leaned in to her touch.

"I always gave the better massages," she grinned in response.

The door opened again and our parents walked in through the entrance, both bearing weariness upon their faces. I don't blame them. They work just as hard as the two of us do, perhaps even harder. I've always seen mom getting up in the middle of the night to check her phone, making sure none of the nurses had sent her any emergency messages that required her immediate attention. Even dad does that too, and there were multiple occasions in which he had to rush out in the middle of the evening to the hospital, because as a doctor, you are always on duty 24/7.

I've done quite a few of those myself.

Getting up in the middle of the night I mean.

As the head neurologist and surgeon when my dad wasn't around, it was my responsibility to do so when the hospital needed me.

Oh what I wouldn't give to live a normal life.

"Oh Mikasa darling, you're here early!" mom exclaimed as she changed out of her uniform.

"I finished my cases early," my sister answered, still massaging away at my shoulders.

Dad took a look at us and chuckled softly. "I see your brother is enjoying his little reward," he mused as mom handed him a leather jacket.

"Dad!" I arched my eyebrows at him.

"I kid," he chuckled even harder and held his hands up in front of him.

My parents can be such children at heart sometimes.

* * *

We left the hospital a little past nine and piled into our family van, a silver Toyota Sienna, the latest model at that. I would naturally drive but today I gave the keys to my sister, knowing I wouldn't do well on the road in my current condition. Mom and dad sat in the seats behind us while I used the chance to take a quick nap. It's hard to run on five hours of sleep a day you know? It's like the whole world is spinning around you constantly, and you're trying to focus in on a specific point but nothing works no matter how hard you try.

"The usual place I assume?" I heard mom ask from behind.

"Of course my dear," dad responded.

"Armin is joining us," added my sister.

I ignored them.

* * *

_A voice was calling my name. A voice I didn't recognize. _

_"Eren Jaeger...your time has come," it said._

_I whirled around in the blackness of the void. "Who goes there?" I called out into the emptiness. _

_Again the voice repeated._

_"Enma-Ou beckons you to join..." _

_I squinted my eyes and noticed the shadows formed a figure, a figure I couldn't quite make out. He looked like a male, a rather short male I should add. But that was all I could see because he faded from view and I was left alone. _

_"Eren Jaeger..."_

* * *

"Eren. Eren we're here," Mikasa shook my shoulder gently.

I jolted awake and looked around in bewilderment.

"Are you alright dear?" mom asked in a worried tone.

I swallowed thickly and unbuckled the seat-belt. "Yea I'm fine. Just a dream is all," I answered while climbing out of the passenger seat.

Mikasa pursed her lips together in a thin line but said nothing else. I slammed the door shut and she gave me the keys, making sure I locked the car before heading inside the restaurant.

The smell of barbecue permeated the air the moment we stepped foot inside the building. Dad was old friends with the owner here, a friendly man by the name of Hannes. Many years ago his wife contracted a deadly virus and no hospital could seem to cure her. Desperate to save his wife, Hannes turned to dad for help. Under his watchful eye and care, Hannes' wife slowly recovered and he has been grateful to dad ever since.

"Grisha! You're here," Hannes called when he spotted us in the crowd.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd forget you owned a restaurant did you?" dad answered light-heartedly.

Hannes grinned and flicked his eyes towards us. "My god Eren and Mikasa? You two have grown since the last time I've seen you!"

Mikasa blushed.

"We're adults know uncle Hannes," I responded earnestly.

"You'll always be kids in my eyes! I remember when-"

"Alright how about showing us our seats?" dad ushered his friend away from us.

Mom laughed and followed them, draping her arm through Mikasa's at the same time. I walked slowly behind, my eyes observing the restaurant and when I looked in a corner, my blood ran cold.

There was the same figure from my dream.

Just standing there.

No one else seems to notice it.

"Eren?" Mikasa waved her hand in front of my face.

I blinked several times and the shadow was gone. God. I'm loosing my mind now. I'm seeing shadows in the corner when there shouldn't be anything there but a really tall, antique vase that belongs to uncle Hannes.

Yea.

I need a vacation.

* * *

Everyone was in a relaxed mood after dinner was served. Dad and Hannes had a few drinks while chatting quietly to one another about their lives so far, mom and Mikasa were going over some new clothing on Mikasa's Galaxy S5, which left me to my own vices as I sat there. I picked up my cup and took another sip of warm sake, not having to worry since my sister was driving.

"Well I think it's time we should head home," dad finally announced.

"So soon Grisha?" Hannes pushed back his chair, giving my dad a smile as he did.

"We have a long shift tomorrow," mom explained, pulling out her wallet to get her credit card.

While the trio argued over the bill, with my parents insisting we are paying, and Hannes refusing to accept, I took a few steps forward and immediately grabbed the table for support.

My world was spinning at a rapid rate.

"Eren?" Mikasa was the first to notice.

Without warning my legs gave out and I fell forward.

"Eren!"

The last thing I remembered was the shocked expressions upon my parents and Hannes' faces as they swarmed around me.

* * *

_To be contined..._

_Review? _

_How was the first chapter of the rewrite?_

_Reviews and thoughts are appreciated!_

_See you all next chapter!  
_

_Levi probably won't show up for another chapter or two._

_I need to set up the scene leading to Eren and Levi meeting._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a rewritten version of my original story Falling For You. I didn't like how the first one went so I took it down and completely revamped it into a whole different story. To those who favorited and loved my original, I hope you equally enjoy and love this one as well! I apologize for not leaving a notice and abruptly taking it down like that, but rest assured this one I will stick to no matter how much writer's block I get!**

**Summary: I always assumed my life would be one I'd spend with my family. I never thought I would be diagnosed with leukemia...and confined to a bed most of the day while others fuss over me. I never thought I'd be crazy enough to actually see a Shinigami, much less converse with one. There is one thing I am sure of though...I am falling for a Death God. **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Rating: M**

**Setting: AU**

**I hope you enjoy this new version of Falling For You! **

**Do leave me your thoughts!**

**Note: I have no knowledge in the medical field, this is purely fanfiction!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Falling For You**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Secrets**

When I opened my eyes to blink blearily the first thing I was greeted with was blinding light, which assaulted my pupils and making me squeeze my eyes shut quickly. Oh god. You know those flashes you get when you smile into a camera flash that stays behind your eyes for a while? Yea. That's what I was seeing right now. Just a mixture of green and yellow swirls every time I closed my eyes or blinked. Finally I was able to focus enough to see mom and dad hovering over me, the latter holding a flashlight to my already abused right eye.

"Mom? Dad?" I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position.

That's when I realized I was in the hospital.

"Why am I here?" I asked, puzzled as to why they would bring me here.

They shared a brief look of hesitation before dad answered. "You collapsed at the restaurant so we rushed you here. You just lacked sleep so we decided to make sure you were hydrated and getting enough rest," he clicked the flashlight off and tucked it away.

I glanced down at my left arm to find an IV line stuck into my vein.

My life.

How I hate it.

"Can I get out now? I have patients to attend to," I complained.

"No Eren. You're staying put until I deem you well enough to leave. Your patients will be handled by the other doctors in the meantime," dad said sternly.

"But-"

"No buts."

Resigned to my fate I sagged against the pillows and watched mom fuss over me. Dad departed to check on my reports, leaving me bored out of my mind as I flicked on the television using the remote. Avengers was on so I settled for that while mom went out to get me something to eat. The eerie silence felt unusual to me, and there was this ringing noise that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to focus on the movie.

"Eren? Are you awake?" Mikasa tentatively poked her head in through my door.

"I'm here," I answered.

She stepped in and pulled Armin behind her. My spirits lifted at the sight of my best friend. The three of us grew up together in the same neighborhood, and Armin was always the more calm and level-headed one out of us three. He was the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation that makes jewelry and rings for many occasions. I've seen some of his work, and they were rather impressive and gorgeous.

"Armin!" I tried to move but that only jostled the needle in my arm, making me wince from pain slightly.

"Good to see you too Eren," he laughed and sat down in one of the chairs.

Right away Mikasa flitted over me like a hummingbird sucking nectar out of a flower. She wouldn't stop fussing and checked me over head to toe, fluffing my pillows and making sure I was comfortable. It took me and Armin both to convince her I didn't need mothering for her to stop and sit down. Mom returned just then with a tray between her hands, prompting my sister to go over and help.

"Armin dear it's good to see you," mom greeted as she spotted the blonde sitting there.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger," Armin replied cheerfully.

She laughed. "Call me Carla. Mrs. Jaeger makes me sound older than I really am."

Mikasa and I rolled our eyes at her.

She's only 42 for crying out loud.

She's not _that _old.

Or is she?

Just joking.

Mom will forever be young and beautiful in our hearts.

"Your father has ordered you to stay overnight for observations and relieved you of duty for the next two days. Think of this as a little break from all the hard work you've been doing," mom said with a smile.

I gave her a horrified look.

"My patients need me!" I wailed.

She gave me her famous 'mom stare' and I shrunk back in defeat. "Your father's orders and that's final."

There was no beating her when she used those eyes on me.

* * *

It was the middle of the night the next time I awoke, the hospital lights were all shut off save for every other row to give nurses on duty a guiding path. Having woken with a need to use the bathroom, I quietly got out of bed, slipped into a pair of slippers, and padded softly to the bathroom down the hall. Several nurses greeted me when I walked by, to which I responded with a nod or word of thanks for their work. It felt strange being here as a patient instead of a doctor, and it felt even more different at night than in the morning.

Turning the corner to find the bathroom ahead of me, I pushed open the door to find it smelling of lavender and sweet rain. I guess the cleaners must have sprayed air freshener after they cleaned it. After doing my business in one of the urinals I went over to wash my hand, splashing water on my face for extra measure. Fumbling around blindly to close the tap, my hand twisted it and the stream of water shut off. Next I reached over for a towel to wipe my face with, and upon looking up at the mirror, I froze in wiping my face.

There was that same shadow standing behind me.

I whirled around in shock but no one was there. Only me and the air. By this point my heart was pounding rapidly against my chest, and I was more than eager to bolt out of the bathroom. However for the sake of my sanity and those around me, I merely speed walked back to my own room.

The minute I was inside I went straight to the bed and threw the covers over my head.

I'm loosing my mind.

* * *

-Levi-

This human piqued my interest.

I've been following Eren Jaeger around for the past few days and what I observed...amused me needless to say. I've allowed him glimpses of myself as a shadowy figure, and the reaction on his face was priceless. I wonder how he'll react when I appear to him in my true form? Will he faint like all the others? Or will he gladly embrace death with open arms?

Yes.

I am Levi.

A Shinigami.

Or a Death God as other countries see me as.

My job is simple.

To guide the souls of those who have departed to Hell.

Where they will be judged and either be reincarnated or throw into the 18 levels.

This particular human was scheduled to die in two month's time but I had grown curious, and surfaced to the human world to see how he was like. A handsome fellow, a bit on the scrawny side, but he was a diligent worker nonetheless. According to my records he is supposed to die from leukemia, which meant I had two months of shadowing to do before I can reveal myself.

The sadistic side of me reveled in scaring him. This evening I chose to appear in the bathroom he was using, briefly reflecting off the mirror before disappearing from sight. I could tell he wanted to bolt out of there as quickly as possible, but kept a calm composure as he hurriedly sprinted down the hall and back into his room.

I enjoyed it.

"Levi," the Gatekeeper greeted me when I arrived back in my own realm.

I gave him a nod and walked through the gate only to be assaulted by Petra, one of the lower Shinigami that answers to me.

"How did your observations go?" she asked curiously.

As much as I cherished her and her abilities, sometimes I wish she'd just leave me alone to my own thoughts.

"He got a good scare," I replied casually, heading towards where Erwin resided.

Erwin was the King of Hell, or Enma-Ou as I had referred to Eren as when I appeared in his dreams. He was the one in charge of judging souls and declaring whether they were eligible for reincarnation or tortured for eternity. It was Erwin who raised my rank as the head Shinigami after I broke the quota for reaping the most souls within the first month of service.

How did I become a Shinigami?

I can't remember.

Nor can I remember how I died.

It was something I didn't want to dwell on.

I'm dead after all.

"Levi I was just about to ask for you," Erwin said the moment I walked in.

"Is there something you want?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"How's your latest assignment going?"

My eyebrow twitched.

"Two months," I deadpanned.

Erwin scrutinized me carefully. "You know the consequences if you do not complete your duty," he said softly.

I nodded.

"I look forward to your report in two months."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter!_

_To the person who said this reminded them of Houzoki XD I thought of him too haha_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
